Venom
He is a character from Spider-Man. Venom played Judge Claude Frollo in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame and The Peter Parker/Spider-Man of Norte Dame He is a judge Venom played Shan-Yu in Frankielan He is the leader of the Huns Venom played Jafar in Spider-Man (Aladdin) and Spider-Man (Aladdin) 2: The Return of Venom He is a sorcerer Venom played Sa'Luk in Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a muder Venom played Hades in Kimikules He is a god and ruler of the underworld Venom played Zangeif in Wreck-It Wendell Venom played Professor Ratigan in The Great Pegasus Detective and The Great Spider-Man Detective He is a rat Venom played Old Jafar in Scoutladdin He is a Old Man Venom played Melting-Man in The Nightmare Before Christmas (VillainsRockz Style) Venom played Chase Young in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) He is a Heylin warrior Venom played Captain Hook in Kimiko Pan and Kimiko Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is an evil pirate Venom played Governor Ratcliffe in Frankiehontas He is a governor of virginia Venom played Hopper in A Xiaolin's Life He is a grasshopper Venom played Rothbart in The Ghoul Princess He is a sorcerer Venom played Prince Hans in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is the prince of the Southern Isles Venom played Clyde in Wreck-It Godzilla Venom played Scar in The Xiaolin King (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), The Xiaolin King 2: Raimundo's Pride (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), and The Xiaolin King 1 ½ He is an evil lion Venom played Undertow (Small Size) in The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return to The Sea He is a piranha Venom played Dr. Facilier in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus He is a voodoo bokor Venom played Commander Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a commander Venom played The Magic Mirror in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a mirror with the mask like face Venom (along with his villain buddies) played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers: Down Under (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a poacher Venom played Count Dooku in Xiaolin Wars He is a sith lord Venom played Gaston in Beauty and The Dragon He is the hero of the town Venom played Razoul in Twiladdin, Twiladdin 2: The Return of Sunset Shimmer, and Twiladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard Venom played Mickey Mouse in Venom and The Beanstalk Venom played The Emperor in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) He is the emperor of the Galactic Empire Venom played The Genie in Jackladdin Spicer, Jackladdin Spicer 2: The Return of Raimundo, and Jackladdin Spicer 3: The King of Thieves He is the genie of the lamp Venom played Discord in My Little Xiaolin: Friendship is Magic He is the god of chaos and disharmony Venom played Count Dracula in Hotel Transylvania (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a vampire Venom (along with his villain buddies) played Edgar the Butler in The Aristoponies (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Prince John in Raimundo Hood Venom played Clayton in Raizan Venom played The Horned King in Rainbow Dash and The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Rasputin in Kimikostasia (Remake) Venom played Tzekel-Kan in The Road to El Dorado (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Venom played Prince Charming in Godzilla 2 (Shrek 2) and Godzilla the Third (Shrek the Third) Venom played Thrax in Rainbow Jones He is a virus Venom (with his villain buddies) played Loki in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a super-villain Portayal In Spider-cat(1994) Venom Played By Mechanikat In Spider Man: (PrinceBalto Human Style) (1994) Venom Played By Himself In Spider-Mare Venom Played By Thrax Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h32m59s8.png Venom_(Eddie_Brock)_(Earth-194111).jpg Venom (Spider-Man La Serie Animada).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h32m51s185.png S3e10 Venom Returns 090 0002.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-22-18h12m43s22.png S3e11 Carnage 017 0001.jpg S3e11 Carnage 085 0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-13-17h54m18s47.png Scoutladdin_Cast_Video_Happy_New_Year!_008_0001.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-11-20h10m02s72.png Venom_(Sipder-Man).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Leaders Category:Masters of Evil Category:Cruel Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males